Take A Look At Me Now
by angelofmusicx0
Summary: Songfic. As Christine leaves with Raoul, Erik escapes the Opera Populaire and heads for the sanctuary of Madame Giry's flat. Dwelling upon the recent events with his beloved, Erik has one last, unexpected, oppourtunity to show her how he really feels...


**A/N: Hey everyone. This is a songfic based on Phil Collin's 'Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now).' It's an amazing song, if you haven't heard it, I suggest it. It is ALW all the way, and it starts at the end of the movie or musical (though when I wrote it, I kind of imagined the movie..) Anyway, check my profile for info about my story, A New Life, incase you're wondering what happened to it. Please leave a review. I know it's just a oneshot songfic, but I would like to know what you all think. This particular one I could see a sequal or continuation, but that will only happen if the readers would like one. So on with the story, and thank you!**

_Christine, I love you…_

And with those final words, my love left with the man who would never love her as much as I always will. I may not be handsome, and that is truly an understatement, but I would have given her anything she ever asked for, and she would be loved unconditionally. There's no doubt in my mind that I would treat her better than that boy, but he offered her a life in the light, one that I could not.

Part of me was glad she left, and that letting her go was the right thing to do, for her sake. And the other part of me was praying and hoping that she would come running back to her former _angel of music_. I watched him row her out of my personal underground hell, because surely that is what it has become without her. _Oh, Christine…_

**How can I just let you walk away, **

**just let you leave without a trace**

**When I stand here taking every breath with you, ohoo**

**You're the only one who really knew me at all**

I had to let her go. It may be my undoing but I just had to. She was the only person I had ever let so close to me, and yet there was so much she didn't know.

**How can you just walk away from me, **

**when all I can do is watch you leave**

**'Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain, **

**and even shared the tears**

**You're the only one who really knew me at all**

I remember the first time she came to my home. I sang her a song that I wrote for her, hoping she would accept me even though I was not the perfect angel she thought me to be. With Christine I felt emotions I had never felt before; hope, jealousy, compassion, and mostly _love_.

No time for memories now. The mob was approaching and time was running out for me. As much as I do not want a life without Christine, I cannot stay here and let the mob skin me alive. That would mean the Opera Ghost was defeated, and I refuse to end my run at the hands of drunken stagehands and nosy ballet rats.

As Christine and the Vicomte were almost out of sight, I sang one last line to her, calling out to her that I was leaving, for good. _It's over now the music of the night!_ I was almost positive I heard her cry. But I had no time. I stepped through the dank tunnel and pulled a curtain over the entrance so the mob wouldn't find me. I had nowhere to go. I could rely on Madame Giry to hide me until all of this had died down.

**So take a look at me now, **

**'cos there's just an empty space**

**And there's nothing left here to remind me, **

**just the memory of your face**

**Take a look at me now, **

**'cos there's just an empty space**

**And you coming back to me is against the odds **

**and that's what I've got to face**

* * *

I was at Madame Giry's flat within the hour. Shortly after my arrival, she returned from the Opera Populaire with her daughter, Meg. They were both equally surprised to see me there, but welcomed me nonetheless. Madame drew me a hot bath while she set up my room and prepared a light snack.

All I could do was think about Christine. I wish I could have apologized for all I put her through. I wish she could see me right at this moment, where I'd be down on my knees, begging for her forgiveness even if that is all she could grant me. I would want her to know why I did the things I did- because I did not know how to approach winning her heart. In the end, I learned my lesson, and I'm left here with an empty, broken heart, never willing to love again. I just want her to know…

**I wish I could just make you turn around, **

**turn around and see me cry**

**There's so much I need to say to you, **

**so many reasons why**

**You're the only one who really knew me at all**

I got out of the bath and silently crept towards my room, my ways from being the Phantom clearly showing. I got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard someone in the living room talking to Madame and Meg. _Christine!_ I couldn't breathe! Why was she here?

"Madame, I wanted to say goodbye. To you, and Meg. And I want you to tell _him_, wherever he is, that I am very sorry. This is not the way I would have chosen for things to happen."

Then Madame Giry responded, "My dear, he would not have chosen this either. He loves you. You taught him how to love, and the rights and wrongs of it."

Christine's head flew up and looked around. She heard me move. Her eyes were wide and she looked just like she used to when she would know I was behind her mirror for a lesson.

"He's here. Will he not come out and see me?"

I was deathly afraid of seeing her again, rather letting her see me. I stayed hidden where I was and I softly sang to her,

**So take a look at me now, **

**'cos there's just an empty space**

**And there's nothing left here to remind me, **

**just the memory of your face**

**Now take a look at me now, **

**'cos there's just an empty space**

**But to wait for you, is all I can do **

**and that's what I've got to face**

**Take a good look at me now, **

**'cos I'll still be standing here**

**And you coming back to me is against all odds**

**Its the chance I've got to take .**

I sang with tears streaming down my face and watched her cry. I came out of the shadows so she could see, if only for a moment, how much I really did love her. She saw me and stood up. The moment seemed to take an eternity. I forgot that Madame Giry and Meg were still in the room until I looked over and saw their silent tears falling freely. Christine was looking for the words to say,

"_Angel…"_

I didn't know what to say now. Surely she was just going to walk away into her fancy carriage waiting outside with the Vicomte, and ride off to the easy life of luxury. I couldn't bear to watch her walk away, again. So it was I that left first. As I made my way to the stairs, I turned around and sang to her one last time…

_**Take a look at me now…**_


End file.
